


I'm sorry

by Oogi



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kind of suicide?, canon character death, dunno, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oogi/pseuds/Oogi
Summary: ...It's the end





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

"Hey Russell, what do you want me to do?", Tabasa asked, gulping as the little boy dropped to his knees. "Please kill me..", he begged, clinching his fists as he looked up. Tabasa wanted to say no. He wanted to refuse. He didn't want this. ".......That's just.. Even if I did that.. it wouldn't...", stuttering this, he slightly looked away. Russell felt something break, continuing to stare at the ground. It hurt. It hurt him so much. He felt all the guilt on his back, pressing him to the ground. "I..I know how much you want to atone..So much that it hurts.. since this is your mind..", Tabasa continued, actually not sure what to say. He didn't expect this. How could he even have expected this?  
"But... this is just consolation.. Even if I do what you ask, it won't make up for anything.." He didn't want to do it. He just couldn't kill him. Russell was his friend. No.. matter what he had done.. "Do you still want..?"  
Russell nodded. Feeling all this guilt, he couldn't, he didn't want to live anymore. He wanted it to end. He wanted the kindness and the pain to end. Tabasa hesitated, really not wanting to do it.. But.. he had no other choice.. did he..? His hand went to the bloody bat, already shaking. As he held the bat in his hands, he took a deep breath. "..........All right..Russell.. I.. all right..", he stuttered, grabbing the bat tighter. "I..I'm just a personality you made..Ultimately just a convenient dream, but.." He sighed a bit. "I still had a fun time." A small, but sad smile appeared on his lips. "I mean... for those of us born here, this time was everything.."  
His hands grabbed the bat tighter. "So.. If it were possible.. I wish we could've lived together for a while longer, none the wiser.." Every word that Tabasa said was like a stab in Russells back and just more guilt piling up inside of him. He had realised that he had took the only peace he had in his life and crushed it to pieces. Now, he should suffer for it. "But.. now..", he still couldn't talk properly, stuttering, shaking terribly. Everything seemed to break, it turned quiet and as Tabasa swinged the bat back he said: "It's goodbye.. Russell." With these words he swang the bat at his head.


End file.
